Lovers story
by theromancewriter
Summary: PreRENT and PostRENT. We travel back before RENT to see each of the characters and how they became who they are today. Angel and Collins meet before RENT but only briefly! This is mainly a AngelCollins story and will follow mostly them. But we will also f
1. Angel at age Seventeen

Angel looked out his window, the street below looked cold and unwelcome. Angel didn't want to do what he was going to do next, but he knew that if he didn't then he would end up on that cold and unwelcome street, and that was the thing that Angel really didn't want to happen.  
Angel worried that even if he did do what he was going to do he still might end up on that street, without a house and without any family to take care of him.

"Don't worry, from what you've told me about your parents I know that they'll accept you." Angel remembered his friend Claire saying to him on the front steps of their highschool.

"And if they don't take it well?" Angel asked Claire

"Well then fuck them. They don't deserve you then! And you'll always have me." Claire winked at Angel

Angel swallowed and turned around, it was time to do the inevitable, tell his parents.  
Angel slowly walked downstairs, his high-heels clacking down the stairs with each step he took.

As Angel entered the living room, his mother and then father looked up at him. Their eyes looked over him and his white short skirt and black stockings with his high heels that Claire had bought him for his birthday.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Angels father asked him "Is this for another of your plays at school?"

Angel shook his head.

"No Dad, this isn't. This is what I want to wear." Angel said nervously, he couldn't even look at his father, he was so nervous.

"What?" His mother said

"Why the hell would you want to wear women's clothing? Unless you're a…" His father stopped and looked Angel in the eyes "Your not a fag are you?"

Angel winced at the remark made by the man that Angel tried so hard to make proud.

"Yes Dad, I'm gay." Angel said looking at the floor

Angel heard his fathers paper crumple and Angel saw it fly to the ground which he was looking at.

"Look at me boy." His fathers harsh angry voice said

Angel looked at his father. His father was now standing, his muscles standing through his shirt like a tiger ready to pounce on the closest victim.

"Tom, calm down. Cant we just talk about this like normal people?" Angel heard his mothers sweet voice say.

Angel thanked her by looking at her briefly then looking back at his father.  
His father just kept staring at Angel. Angel didn't know what to do, should he look down, or keep looking his father in the eyes?  
His father stepped towards Angels fragile body.  
Angel briefly looked at his mother, who saw what was coming before Angel did. But soon Angel felt it.  
The slap came quick and not exactly unexpected. Angel felt the sting of hatred in his cheek, left by his fathers hand.

"Dad…" Angel whispered still holding onto his cheek.

"Don't talk to me, I want you out."

"But..Dad…Please…" Angel tried to say but was interrupted

"No, I want you out tonight!"

Angel looked at his mother for help, anytime Angels father was mad at him, Angel always fell on his mothers shoulder for help or comfort.  
Angels mother just looked at him and closed her eyes, as if to say "do what he says Angel."  
Angel slowly bent his head and walked back up the stairs to his room.

Angel fell onto his bed, and started to sob. He quickly took off his shoes and the drag that he was dressed in and thew the clothing at the door. The heels clanged loudly when they hit the door. Angel reached under his bed and pulled out a bag, he got up off the bed and quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and began packing his belongings.

Tears streaming down his face, Angel walked down the stairs. He stopped in front of the living room and looked at his parents, his father just kept looking at the newspaper. Angel bent his head and kept walking towards the door.

As Angel stepped out onto the cold street, Angel heard footsteps behind him coming from his house. Angel turned around and there was his mother walking calmly towards him.  
When she reached him, she quickly grabbed him in a hug. Angel wrapped his arms around his skinny mother and began crying again at the thought of leaving his mother forever.  
His mother pulled away from the hug and put a wad of cash in Angels hand.

"Remember that I will always love you, no matter what your sexuality is or how you want to dance."

Angel stood there, as his mother kissed him on the cheek and whispered "be careful."

Angel looked up at the apartment building, and rang the buzzer to Claire's apartment. Claire was a 17 year old girl, with shoulder length black hair with bright red bangs, she lived by herself since she ran away from her family when they found out that she had become pregnant. Claire had the baby 8 months later and gave it up for adoption. Claire also lived on her inheritance from her grandfather.

"Hello?" Claire's voice said over the buzzer

"Claire, its Angel."

"Oh god…Come on up!" Claire's voice became worried and the door was opened.

Angel walked up the four flights of stairs with his bags hanging off his shoulders. He reached Claire's door and as he was about to knock the door was opened and Claire swept Angel into a hug.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry Angel…Come in."

Angel walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch, letting his belongings fall to the floor below him.

"Do you want anything? a drink? food?" Claire said

"No thanks."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I'm just tired."

"Oh right, well I have an extra mattress, so I'll set you up in the extra room, it's a little small but it will do."

Angel sat there as Claire set up the mattress. Usually Angel would help her but he just wasn't in the mood to help anyone.

"Its ready." Claire said as she led Angel to the very small room, if you could call it that. It was more like a closet. "sorry it isn't bigger, but its the best I could do."

Angel looked at Claire and smiled weakly,

"It will do, thanks." He said

"Well goodnight. sleep well, I'll see you in the morning." Claire said, she grabbed Angel in a hug and kissed him on the cheek

"Goodnight Claire, thanks for everything."

"No problem sweetie."

Angel shut the door and fell onto the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Angel woke up with the sun the next morning, and yawned his clothing was still on since he fell asleep in them.  
He slowly and quietly opened the door and snuck into the living room looking for paper and a pen. finding one Angel began to scribble a letter to Claire

'Dear Claire, thank you for everything. I know it isn't your fault that my parents did what they did. I wasn't expecting them to take it well, though I want you to know that you were the reason that I told them and I thank you for that. Otherwise I would be stuck in a life that I would be faking, just to please my dad.  
I want you to know that I'll be fine, I have enough money in the bank and from what my mother gave me last-night, I should be able to get a cheap apartment.   
take care dear friend. I'll always remember you.  
Love  
Angel'

Angel grabbed his belongings and walked out of his friends apartment.   
Again Angel was on the street, this time wondering where to go. Angel just walked down the street, in search of acceptance.


	2. struggles in life

**Chapter Two**

**Heres the next chapter, sorry it took me such a long time to get it up, but schools been crazy. I hope to get more people reading this. and reviewing. so please review it helps me to know if I should continue writing this or not. **

Angel walked own the street. He didn't really have that many bags but he knew that he needed to find a place to live, and quick. It was winter in New York City and the days were getting colder and colder as each minute passed.

Angel starred up into the sky, wondering why everything had happened to him, at this particular moment in his life, Angel didn't fell like living anymore.  
His whole life had been trying to impress his father and to do everything his father wanted, and now his father didn't want him, see him or even recognize that he was alive and that hurt so deep Angel couldn't describe the pain.

Angel sat on a bench and brought his bags on his lap, he hugged his bags to protect them like they were a small child.  
Angel began to cry silently, he didn't let out one sound just the tears began to fall down his face slowly until they were pouring down his face like a waterfall.

**Collins:**

Collins threw the text book at the wall, he was so frustrated. He couldn't believe some of the questions that his professors were expecting him and his classmates to answer, they were so Conservative in their questions, and Collins couldn't stand it anymore. Why could people be more accepting of the way some people chose or didn't choose to live their life? Why were people trying to control how others around them lived? It didn't make sense to Collins.

The door to Collins room burst in and his friend Mark came bursting in looking very worried.

"What happened?" Mark asked out of air

"Nothing." Collins answered very calmly

"I heard a bang." Mark said

"Oh that, yeah I threw a text book at the wall. that's all." Collins said looking at the book lying on the floor with shear hatred.

"That's all? Collins you've been like this for a few days now, you throw everything that frustrates you. What's up?" Mark asked

Collins hung his head, he didn't want to tell his friend what was bugging him. Mark had come from a very conservative family, and even though Collins knew how Mark would react to what was going on in Collins head, Collins still didn't want to tell his friend because of the fear of rejection.

"Its nothing." Collins answered

"No, its not nothing. I can tell when things are bugging you, and something's bugging you. So come out with it. What's happening?" Mark said sitting down on Collins bed.

"Nothing, I told you its nothing." Collins said now getting quite mad at the things going through his head and at Marks annoying behavior.

"Ok whatever." Mark said, he got up and started to walk out of the room, he paused hoping that Collins would stop him from walking out of the door and tell him what was bugging him.

Collins was left alone in his dark room, there was no sunlight coming from his window, the only light was the lamp that hung above his desk, only enough light to do some work on his desk.  
Collins was frightened. He couldn't concentrate in class anymore and he wasn't feeling depressed, nothing he wrote or did felt satisfying to him. There was only one thing on his mind, sexuality.

Collins all through high school went and dated the greatest girls, he had sex a few times but the entire time he was trying to just get it up. He couldn't, at least not when a girl was around but guys could, and in the most inconvenient times and places. Collins tried not to make it look like he was turned on by men, because he himself did not want to know that he was attracted to the same sex. Collins had been in denial about his sexuality ever since he was 12 and Collins was sick and tired of trying to convince himself and the world around him that he wasn't gay. Collins was gay, and there was nothing else to say about the issue. And yet Collins still wouldn't tell the world, not even his best friends could know.

**Angel**

Angel starred at the horrible apartment building in front of him, prostitutes were standing by the entrance hoping to get picked up by the next guy passing in a car, or by walking by. Drug dealers were getting deals down just outside the door. Angel took one step to the hotel and kept on walking.

A prostitute with long blonde hair and the skinniest body that Angel had ever seen walked up to him.

"Hey honey, you want some pleasuring tonight?" the prostitute asked

"Uh…um…" Angel didn't know what to say, he had never been approached by such a woman, he grew up in a house that didn't even speak of prostitution unless some government official was caught with a prostitute, and then usually it was just his father that argued against the way of life that prostitutes lived, not even saying anything about the government official and his wrong doings.

"No thanks." Angel said quietly.

The prostitute walked away and joined her group of fellow prostitutes. Angel just walked up the stairs to the door and walked in. Angel approached the desk cautiously. Angel pressed down on the bell and a very greasy man popped his head up from under the desk.

"Yes?" The man asked

"I'd like to get a room please." Angel said shyly

"You? Kid, your to young to get a room here."

"There's a age limit?" Angel asked

"no, but why would you want to stay here?" The man asked, his eyes looking Angel up and down

"I need a place to stay." Angel replied "I have money."

The man walked to the wall behind him where many keys hung. the man took a key down from the wall and handed it to Angel.

"Your on the third floor, room 346, Rent is 100 dollars a month. Be careful kid." The man said

"Thanks." Angel said as he began to climb the stairs to the third floor.

**Collins**

Collins walked down the block.  
He needed some air, to clear his mind and to get the courage up to tell his friends that he was gay.  
Collins didn't know where he was going, he couldn't go far. It was getting dark out and Collins knew all to well that being out after dark in these parts of town meant you ending up in the hospital with serious or even permanent damages.

That was another reason Collins didn't want the world to find out he was gay. Gay men where he lived was just another word for "easy target" or "wimp man". And Collins didn't want to be known as either of those things, Collins was scared for his life already and being gay would just double his fear.

Collins looked at his watch, 9:30 at night, the gangs started coming out at this time. Collins began to head home, to tell his friends."

**Angel**

Mark looked at Roger and Benny. Roger was strumming on his guitar and Benny was doodling on a piece of paper. Mark was surprised that his two friends hadn't said anything about Collins weird behavior.

"Have you guys noticed anything weird about Collins lately?" Mark asked

The two looked up, looked at Mark as if he was insane.

"Not really..why?" Benny asked

"Well he seems depressed a lot lately ,and I'm starting to get worried. I've asked on several different occasions what was bugging him but he wont tell me. I think all three of us should talk to him." Mark said worried about all three of his friends now, Benny and Roger for their selfishness and Collins for his depressed behavior.

"Yeah, I guess your right. He has been acting too depressed lately." Roger commented "Maybe we should talk to him about it, ask him what's up."

"Thank you, ok so when he gets back we're all going to talk about it?" Mark asked

The two roommates nodded in agreement and went back to their things.

**Angel**

Angel looked at his room, there was a bed and a very small kitchenette and one chair. That Angel was sure he didn't want to touch. Angel was sure he didn't want to touch the bed, let alone sleep on it.

Angel took a deep breath and put his things down. If this was going to be his life now, he might as well get used to it right? Angel walked over to the bed and flipped it over. Opened his bag and put on his own sheets, one thing his mother had taught him was to never sleep on spoiled sheets and Angel knew that he couldn't sleep on the sheets already on the bed unless he wanted some kind of illness.

Angel took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"This is it. Your home." Angel said to himself.

**Collins**

Collins stepped into the loft, and saw all three of his roommates sitting on the couch and chair looking as if they were waiting for him.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Collins asked taking off his jacket and hanging it on the chair and sat down beside Mark.

"Collins we're worried about you, and we want you to tell us what's happening with you lately." Mark said

Collins was surprised. He didn't expect for them to bring up the issue, he thought it would be all him. Gathering them and announcing that he was gay. This was unexpected.

"Well. ok." Collins said

His friends looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I've been lying to you all for a very long time, I've been lying to myself for even longer."

Collins took a deep breath, this was it. The moment he had been dreading for quite some time. His friends all looked at him, now more curious then ever.

"I'm gay. And have been for a long time." Collins said

He didn't look at his friends, he just closed his eyes and waited for the next thing.

"That's it?" Roger asked

Collins opened his eyes and looked at his friend, blonde haired, guitar playing Roger Davis.

"Yeah." Collins said surprised

"Cool." Roger said and he began strumming his guitar


	3. angst for Claire

**Here's chapter three. Just to clear a few things up from the previous chapter, the apartment building that Angel walks into and gets a room is actually a hotel, I typed apartment by accident. Sorry about that.   
There isn't any Angel in this chapter but there is a flashback, this is mainly a Claire chapter since she wont be in this story until later on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Claire. The rest belong to the beloved Jonathan Larson, the brilliant mind behind RENT! This story is mine, so please do not steal it and make it your own.**

Claire woke up seeing that Angels door was still closed, she decided not to disturb him.  
She crept to the kitchen and trying not to make to much noise started to make eggs and coffee.  
Claire went to the living room to start cleaning up, Claire wanted Angel to feel comfortable here, to feel welcome.  
Claire noticed a piece of paper addressed to her in Angels writing, Claire unfolded the paper and began to read.

After Claire read the whole letter a few times, Claire sat down on the couch.

"Oh Angel. I'm sorry." She whispered

Claire ate her eggs silently and quickly got dressed, she walked the five blocks to the high school, looking at every person she passed to see if it was Angel.  
Claire walked to her first class and looked beside her at the empty desk that would never again sit her friend.

"Hey Claire, where's your faggot friend….ANGEL?"

Claire looked behind her and saw Jonathan smiling to himself.  
Claire hated the way Jonathan and his gang used to tease Angel about his name. They always said his name with hatred and contempt.

"Fuck you Jonathan." Claire said

"Well if you want to, sure, your not that bad looking." Jonathan said to Claire smiling.

Claire ignored Jonathans remark and tried to make it through the day. After school Claire planned on going to look for Angel.

**An Hour Later**

After first class Claire walked to her locker, there attatched to the inside was the polariod of her and Angel on Angel's seventeenth birthday, only five months before. that's when Angel told Claire he was gay. Claire could remember the day well.

**Flashback**

_Claire lounged on the bed, she starred around Angels room. It was painted blue and had pictures of sports and famous baseball players.  
Claire looked at her friend, lying on the bed beside her. His eyes were closed and he looked gorgeous she thought. He looked very masculine with his arms behind his head, his muscles clearly visible through the shirt he was wearing._

_Angel wasn't exactly Arnold Schwartzenager but he had muscle and Claire was attracted to men with the least bit of muscle. Not that she was attracted to Angel, for some reason Angel was the only guy friend Claire hadn't had a crush on, maybe it was the fact that they both considered each other more like siblings than friends._

"_Tired birthday boy?" Claire asked giggling as Angel yawned_

_Angel nodded his head, his eyes still shut. _

_Claire watched Angel, he had seemed calm all through the party. Claire and a few other friends from a previous school that Angel had attended were there. But then as the guest began to leave, Angel had this weird look on his face, like he was concentrating on something to hard._

"_What's wrong with you" Claire asked "You seem very out of it."_

"_I need to tell you something." Angel said "Something I haven't told anyone, at least not yet."_

_Claire looked down at her tired friend, worried._

"_What is it?" _

"_I'm gay." Angel said_

_Claire was a little surprised, if you looked at Angels room you wouldn't be able to tell that he was gay. But as Claire began to put together some of the pieces she could see that he was gay._

"_Really?" She asked just to be sure he wasn't kidding_

"_Yeah. I've known for a few years now." He said, this time he opened his eyes._

_Claire didn't know what to say, what do you say to someone who just confessed a deep secret._

"_Oh but please don't tell anyone. Not that I care if they find out or not, I just don't want my parents to find out. At least not until I tell them." Angel said sitting up_

_Claire looked at her friend surprised._

"_Why would I tell anybody, have I told any of your secrets?" Claire asked _

_Angel shook his head. "I suppose not, but I'm just scared of what my dad will do when I tell him. I mean all this." He pointed to his walls and the sports memorabilia "that's all for him. I hate sports, I hate being a man, I just want to be myself."_

"_And I love yourself, your true self. and I'm sure your dad will understand." Claire said_

_Angel and Claire hugged, Claire kissed Angel on the cheek. when they pulled apart Claire had a mischevious grin on her face._

"_What?" Angel asked_

"_Do you have a crush on anyone?" Claire asked giggling. _

"Miss McGomery."

Claire turned around to come face to face with Mr. White the principal.

"Yes, Mr.White?"

"Could you follow me please?" The Principal turned around and started walking to his office, Claire followed.

Once they were both in Mr. White's office and Mr. White sitting behind his desk, Mr. White looked at Claire.

"Miss. McGomery, do you know where Mr. Schunard would be today?"

Claire shook her head "Sorry sir I don't."

Claire wouldn't tell anyone where Angel was, even if she did know.

"Are you sure?" Mr. White asked not convinced

"Yes, sir. I'm very certain!"

Mr. White looked at Claire

"Do you know any reason why Mr. Schunard would not show up for school? Do you know of any problems that Mr. Schunard might be having, at home or at school?"

Claire looked at the Principal. No way was Claire going to tell the Principal that Angel Dumott Schunard was gay. The news would travel around the school, and if Angel showed up at school Claire didn't want him to hear the rumors.

"No problems that I know of. And Angel usually tells me everything that's happening in his life. and about the whole school thing, Angel isn't like this, he usually doesn't miss school. I'm as worried about it as you are sir."

what she just said wasn't a lie. She was worrying about Angel. Claire didn't want to picture her drag queen best friend on the streets of New York City alone.  
The thought frightened her, who knew where Angel was. He could be laying in the gutter with his skirt around his ankles, hurt or worse….  
Claire closed her eyes, trying desperately not to think about that.

"Well if you hear anything, please inform us right away." Mr. White said

"Ok I will." Claire said and got up and walked out of the office and to her next class.

Claire stepped out of the school and ran to her apartment. hoping that Angel had phoned her, telling her that he was ok.

But as Claire reached her answering machine and pressed the 'play' button the womans voice came over.

"No, New messages."

Claire fell onto her couch.

"Oh Angel where are you?" She said out loud


	4. Seven months later April 7th 1978

**Authors Note: So not many people have been reviewing, and I'm a little disappointed so I'm hoping to get more people to review..i don't know how to though.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this takes place a few months later. Though I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own of the RENT characters but I do own, Claire and a new character that I'm planning on introducing this chapter, and her name is Dara.**

Angel walked down the street, his heels clicking as he walked on the cement. It was April 7th, 1978 and Angel was walking home from a long shift at the clothing store that he was working at.

Angel was now living with a girl he had met at the clothing store name Dara, she was a cute girl of only 16 and Angel felt like it was his duty to take care of her, even though she had been living on the streets longer then he had. They shared an apartment across the street from Tompskin Square Park, it was small yet neither Angel or Dara felt crowded.  
they both enjoyed the others company when they were home together, they both would talk about their past and show new clothes to eachother.

Angel had been encouraged by Dara to be himself and to not care what others thought about him and just do what he wanted, dress the way he wanted. So since then Angel had only been wearing drag unless he felt like relaxing.

Angel opened the door to apartment and found Dara laying on the couch, her sketch book open and a pencil in her mouth, she was erasing something and she looked very into it, and Angel knew not to interrupt her when she was drawing. So Angel just walked to his room and began undressing, tonight was a relax night, so Angel decided not to spend it in drag, also the heels he had been breaking in all day long were giving him major blisters.

Angel was changing into a pair of jeans when Dara came into his room and lay down on the bed.

"How was work?" Dara asked

"Good." Angel replied taking of his tank top and deciding on a t-shirt to wear, Angel held up two different shirts for Dara to decide.

"The blue one. Did that asshole come in again today?"

Angel nodded while he put on the blue shirt,

"Yeah, and he decided to invite himself to stay for a hour or so."

Dara groaned "Ugh, I hate when guys like that do things like that, just think they rule the world and they can just interrupt whatevers going on that doesn't involve them…in short assholes."

Angel grinned at his friends anger "assholes!" He agreed

"So what's on tonight?" Dara asked a mischevious grin on her face

"Nothing, I wans't planning anything?" Angel took a good look at the grin on Dara's face "What?" he asked regretting already whatever it was that Dara had set up for him

"I think you should go out on a date." Dara said

Angel shook his head "Oh no! We've talked about this honey, and I thought we both agreed that I should wait awhile and get settled into my new environment before I start dating."

Dara nodded her head "Yeah and I do agree with that, but you've had long enough. So I set up a date for you. His names Michael and he's a musician."

Angel rolled his eyes, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out of this sat beside his friend on the bed and looked at her

"Ok, tell me about him. and when is he picking me up?"

Dara squealed in pleasure and smiled wide while she told Angel everything about Michael.

**Collins**

Collins looked around the loft, nobody was home.  
Roger was at a gig, Benny was on a date with some girl and Mark was shooting his movie and who knows when they'd be back.

Collins was bored and he knew that not much would cheer him up, he calmly walked to his room and pulled out a bag full of weed. He wrapped it up and licked the paper and lit the joint. After a while he could feel the drug settling itself into his body and Collins immediately felt relaxed.

"I need to get out" Collins said to the darkness and rolling another joint he walked out of the apartment and toward the subway.

**Authors Note: in the next chapter Angel and Collins meet and something bad happens to Dara. **

**If your reading this please review it encourages me to write more!**


	5. Meeting destiny

**This next chapter is going to be longer then the last one. Collins and Angel meet and something bad happens to Dara. Uh..i'm deciding on an idea that I just had and I think I'm going to go with it. it involves Claire and Angel, and it might end up in this chapter but if it doesn't then its in the next one.  
but please don't get mad at me for doing what I'm about do to. because I'm just playing around. **

**The way that Collins and Angel meet is taken from the song "Beautiful" by James Blunt.**

**There will only be a couple more chapters of Angels past, soon it will be post RENT! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really am grateful that you guys tell me what you think about each chapter. so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the RENT characters, I do own my characters Claire, Dara and Michael.**

**Angel:**

Angel opened the door and there stood a fairly good looking man.  
He had tussled blonde hair, his eyes were piercing blue and he was very muscular.

"Hi I'm Michael." the man said

"Angel, its nice to meet you Michael."

"Shall we go?" Michael asked

"Yes, one second I just have to grab my coat."

Angel ran into his bed room where Dara was, Angel took his coat and mouthed the word 'thanks' to Dara and walked back to Michael.

Michael and Angel walked beside each other out of the building, soon they were in the cold night air and a shiver went up Angels back.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked Michael

"I was thinking this restaurant I know of, we have to take the subway to get there but it's a nice place." Michael answered

"Sounds great!" Angel replied

Michael and Angel walked silently to the subway station and got onto the subway.

**Collins:**

Collins ended up walking towards the subway station and got on, he was still feeling the effects of the weed that he had taken earlier.  
He sat down in the plastic chairs on the train and closed his eyes.

**Angel**

Angel walked onto the train, there sitting across from Michael and him was a man, his eyes were closed and his legs were crossed.  
Angel wanted the man to open his eyes, Angel was intrigued by the man across from him.  
Angel tried to tell himself that he was on a date and that he shouldn't be checking out other men but this beautiful black man had something about him.

**Collins**

Collins slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw wasn't what he was expecting. There sitting across from him was a beautiful drag queen. he had a black wig on and the perfect outfit.

The man was smiling at him, he was sitting with another man, who wasn't even paying attention to him. The man put his arm around the drag queen.

Collins smiled, the drag queen smiled and looked away shyly and then looked back at Collins.

**Angel**

Angel was flirting, Angel thought of Claire and Dara and how the two would be so proud of Angel at this moment…flirting with a man he had just seen.

Angel didn't even notice Michael get up.

"You coming?" Michael asked

"Oh yeah." Angel got up and walked off the train with Michael, looking at the man as he did.

**Collins**

"You coming?" the man said

Collins was mad at him, he was so rude, Collins didn't know how he could be that rude to the most beautiful creature.

"Oh yeah." The beautiful drag queen answered. Even his voice was beautiful.

The two started leaving the train, Collins couldn't let this happen. He couldn't leave the man, he had to meet him, to speak to him.

Collins got up and followed the two. He casually walked off the train and onto the platform and followed the two men outside to the cold air. The man was leading the drag queen to a restaurant and the two went in.

Collins wasn't sure if he should go into the restaurant or not, Collins decided to and he waited for a while then walked into the restaurant and ordered a beer.

**Angel**

Angel looked behind him, the guy was following them.  
Something in Angels body made a jump for joy and Angel knew that he and the man were destined to meet.  
Angel rejoiced even more when he saw the man come into the restaurant after he and Michael had sat down.

Angel ordered a rum and coke and when it came he just sipped it and starred at the man.  
Michael saw some of his friends.

"Do you mind if we cut this date short? I have to go and talk with these guys about something." Michael said "I'll pay for anything that you order."

"That sounds good. thank you Michael." Angel said "But I think I'm just going to go home."

"Suit yourself" Michael said

Angel watched Michael walk away. Angel got up and leaving a small tip on the table he walked to the door, pausing for a moment then looked at the man from the subway and motioned for him to join him outside.

**Collins**

Collins watched at the drag queen walked to the door, the drag queen paused and motioned towards Collins to join him.  
Collins got up and followed the man outside.

As he stepped out of the door and into the cold air he couldn't see the drag queen at first. A small cough caught his attention and he looked over to see the drag queen leaning against the wall of the restaurant building.

Collins walked over to him.

"Hi." The drag queen said smiling shyly

"Hello." Collins replied

"Is this what you do…follow drag queens into restaurants when they're on a date?" the drag queen asked

"sometimes." Collins replied a smirk on his face

The drag queen smiled "My names Angel Dumott Schunard."

"Collins. Tom Collins but my friends call me Collins."

"Well are you going to buy me dinner Mr. Collins?" Angel asked

"Sure. where would you like to go?" Collins said

"Any where you want to go honey." Angel replied

**Angel and Collins**

Angel and Collins began walking down the street, Angel looked up and slowly checked out the man he was walking with.  
The two were about to walk into a restaurant when one of Dara and Angels friends came running down the block.

"ANGEL!" The girl shouted

Angel stopped in his tracks, he looked at the girl in front of her. Laura one of Dara and Angels neighbors and closest friends was in front of him.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Angel asked

"Dara, she…" Laura began but she had to catch her breath

"What? Laura, take your time sweetie what's happened to Dara? Slow down and tell me everything."

Collins looked at the two, he didn't know what to do. Should he help the girl or just stand there like he was doing now and just watch.

"Dara, was attacked!" Laura said

Angel's eyes opened wide.

"By whom?" Angel asked

Collins could see the worry in Angels face and voice. He didn't know who this Dara was, but obviously she meant a lot to Angel.

"I don't know. I heard noises from your apartment and I went to see what was happening and then I saw this man run out of the door and I went in and saw Dara on the floor. She's beat up bad."

"Take me to her. right now!" Angel said

Angel turned to Collins "I'm sorry, I need to go. I hope to see you around." Angel said

Collins nodded "Same. Do you want me to come?" Collins asked

Angel shook his head "No that wont be necessary."

Angel and the girl Laura took off down the street.

Collins looked at them. He seriously hoped he would meet Angel again and soon!


	6. ten years later the truth

Claire walked down the cold Avenue A. She was cold and the weather seemed to be getting colder. Claire didn't own a proper jacket so she tried to make her own jacket out of layers of clothing, it didn't keep the cold out but rather it just made it easier for the wind to go through the layers of clothing and hit Claire's skin like a ton of bricks and Claire gasped every time a strong wind came around.

New York seemed to be getting colder since Claire moved to Alphabet City, it was if the whole outside world had walls around it keeping the actual wind and coldness out and send it to the people who had been suffering enough without the wind.  
Claire didn't seem to understand it, she used to have a life where wind only bothered her when she hadn't dressed properly to go to school, but now wind and coldness seemed to be everywhere, in her small two bedroom apartment off of Avenue B, under her skin and worst of all in her ten year old daughters immune system.  
Everything that Claire tried to make her daughter well, never worked she always seemed to be sick and Claire was very worried that her daughter might have the virus that everyone had been talking about for the last few years. The thought of aids had always scared Claire when her daughter was sick.  
Whenever her daughter lay in her bed shivering and coughing, Claire remembered the one night when everything changed. And Claire wondered if maybe Claire and her daughter had gotten aids from that one night.

Claire opened the door to the small apartment building and walked up the four flights of stairs to her apartment. Claire knocked on the door of apartment 207, the room across from her apartment.

A young looking twenty year old girl answered the door.

"Oh Claire, how was shopping?" the girl asked

"good, good. I didn't get much done but I got with the money that I had. And that will have to do for awhile." Claire answered

Claire walked into the girls apartment. And looked around, no sign of her daughter.

"How is she today?" Claire asked

"She's holding in there. I set up the television in the guest bedroom and she's watching tv, she falls asleep for about half an hour every three hours and then wakes up with horrible coughing fits. But they usually die down after about five minutes. They're getting shorter."

Claire smiled at that fact. At least the cold seemed to be subsiding.

"But besides that, she's been doing great. She seems to have more energy today then I have seen in her for quite some time."

"thanks Alex." Claire said

Claire walked into the guest bedroom and saw her ten year old daughter lying up in bed watching cartoons in black and white.

"hey, how's my Hope doing?" Claire asked sitting next to her daughter Hope and putting her hand on Hopes forehead.

"I'm feeling better, better than I have in months." Hope answered.

"that's good." Claire said "Hey guess what I picked up today?"

Hope looked at her mother, her beautiful brown eyes gazing up at her mother awaiting the surprise.

"what?" Hope asked full of intisipation

"Coke-a-cola!" Claire answered

Hopes eys got big "Really? We never have that."

"I know, I thought I'd get something special for once, and it was on sale."

Hope laughed "I cant wait to have some."

"You will. Now shall we go home and watch tv on our color screen?" Claire asked

Hope giggled "Sure."

**Angel**

Angel walked down the block to the Life Café and walked in, there sitting in their usual booth was the most beautiful man Angel had ever seen. Collins was sipping on his tea and looking at some papers. Angel smiled and walked to the booth.

"You started without me." Angel said sitting down in the booth

"Yeah, you took such a long time. What were you doing? Shopping in Paris?" Collins asked

"You never know." Angel responded a smile on his face

"Well I ordered you something, its on its way." Collins said

"Thank you sweetie." Angel said picking up Collins hands and kissing them.

Collins smiled, he loved the man in front of him, the over dramatic drag queen.

"So what was so urgent that you needed to talk to me right away? You got me worried." Collins said

Angel looked at the man he loved, the beautiful black man, the man that had absolutely no money except when it came to Angel.  
Angel smiled shyly, he didn't really want to talk about it but it had to be done.

"Something's been going through my head a lot lately, and I cant seem to get away from it no matter what happens…sex wont even solve my problem." Angel said causing Collins to blush and smile.

"Well what is it? Cause usually our sex helps anything." Collins said this time making Angel blush and smile.

"I know. Collins this is serious, and I want you to take it seriously when I tell you I don't want you to just smile and think I'm joking because I'm not and this is something really important to me."

Collins got serious, Angel wasn't smiling anymore but looking down at the table as if he was embarrassed about something.

"Ok, I want laugh or joke. Its serious I get it." Collins said

Angel looked up, tears in his eyes.

"You know I ran away from home when I was seventeen right?" Collins nodded "Well I didn't tell you the whole truth about what happened afterwards."

Angel took a breath and wiped away the tears.

"I think I gave an innocent woman aids."

"A woman? What?" Collins was confused to say the least.

"yeah. A woman." Angel said

Collins looked away, why would Angel think he would joke about this, this was serious. Angel having sex with a woman.

"And do you mean sex?" Collins asked

Angel paused then nodded. "yeah sex. I had sex with a woman when I was eighteen."

Collins looked away, why hadn't Angel told him this before? When they were telling each other of all their past experiences…that is what Collins was wondering the most, not the fact that Angel had sex with a woman.

**Flashback**

_Angel ran into the hospital, _

"_Where is she?" Angel asked Lauara_

"_She's in that room." Laura answered and pointed to room 306._

_Angel opened the door to room 306 and there was Dara lying in the bed, her eyes were open and Angel approached the bed. He pulled up a chair to her bed and took her hand in his. _

"_Hey sweets." Angel said _

"_hi." Dara squeaked. _

"_How're you doing baby?" Angel asked_

"_As good as I can get." Dara answered_

_Angel looked at Dara, her face was black and blue, her neck had a light slash through it._

"_Oh huney, what happened to you?" Angel asked kissing Dara's hand._

_Dara took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. _

"_A man came into the apartment, I don't know who he was, but he came in and he called me something that I didn't hear, but he said that I shouldn't be living with a fag. And he began beating me." _

_Angel hung his head, this isn't what he wanted, not to anyone ever. Not because he was gay. Nobody should be objected to beating just because she lived with a gay. _

"_Oh baby. No."_

"_I don't care." Dara said. As she squeezed Angels hand. _

"_You should care, I care. You shouldn't be objected to violence because of me. Never!"_

_Dara was about to say something, when Angel shushed her.  
Dara was soon asleep and Angel was left to his own thoughts. He didn't, couldn't be gay. Not if this is what happened to the people he loved.  
Angel wrote a quick note to Dara and left it on the bedside table. _

_Angel walked out of the hospital and took the subway to a neighborhood he thought he'd never go back to. He walked to an apartment and rang the buzzer._

_Claire opened the door._

"_ANGEL!" Claire flung herself into Angels arms and kissed Angels cheek._

"_I need your help Claire." Angel said as he was escorted into the living room. _

"_Sure what is it? Money, an apartment anything…I'll do anything for you." Claire said_

"_I can't be gay anymore." Angel said as he sat down on the couch._

"_Why?" Claire sat down across from Angel._

"_Someone I loved got injured because of me being gay." _

_Claire put her hands over her mouth "oh my god. I'm so sorry Angel." _

"_I need your help." Angel said again_

"_Like I said I'll do anything for you. Anything."_

"_anything?" Angel asked_

"_yes, anything! I love you Angel. Anything!" Claire said moving beside Angel on the couch._

_Angel leaned over and kissed Claire on the lips. Claire's eyes popped open, and she pulled away._

"_What are you doing?" Claire asked_

"_You said you'd do anything." Angel replied._

"_Really?" Claire asked not believing what Angel was asking her to do._

"_yes, I need you to have sex with me. I cant be gay." _

"_Angel cant we just talk about this? And you know figure it out?"_

_Angel shook his head. "No, if being gay causes pain to the ones I loved then no. if you love me, then love me!" Angel said_

_Claire closed her eyes, and shook her head. She opened her eyes and then opened them. _

"_ok." Claire answered_

_Claire took Angels wig off and unzipped his jacket. She began kissing Angel. _

"_Are you sure?" Claire asked between kisses._

_Angel nodded his head and began unbuttoning Claire shirt. _

_Claire held Angel in her arms and kissed his forehead. _

"_Honey, don't let anyone change you. People are stupid and they do dumb things."_

_Angel looked at Claire. _

"_And baby, you cant change. Your always gay, you can never change and don't try." Claire whispered in Angels ear._

_Angel looked at Claire, he tried to say something but Claire interrupted him._

"_Now honey I want you to get dressed, forget about this night, never look back on it and just live your life. Fall in love, and just live your life until the day you die. I will always remember you. And remember that I love you." _

_Angel looked at Claire, and slowly got up out of the bed, and got dressed. Claire got up and put on a shirt. The shirt went past her knees. The two friends walked to the door and paused._

"_Claire…" Angel began_

"_I know, listen I'll always love you." Claire said "You're my best friend." _

_Angel and Claire kissed, and hugged. _

"_I'll never forget you." Angel whispered into Claire's ear. "Thank you. I love you!" _

_Angel opened the door and slowly walked out of Claire's apartment._

**End of Flashback**

Claire looked at her daughter, the nights sleep had done her well, and she was probably in the best mood that she had been in months and Claire was thankful.

"Hope, what do you think about going out today? Maybe shopping?" Claire asked as she kissed her on the cheek.

"do you really mean it?" Hope asked her mother.

"yeah, lets go to the park." Claire said

"Lets go!"

Hope jumped out of bed and began dressing. Claire laughed.

"Hold on, you need to dress properly for the weather. Its getting cold outside and I don't want you getting sicker then you already are."

Claire pulled out a old jacket and shook it out.  
Hope put it on and looked at her mother, her smile was so huge Claire had to laugh.

"Ok, lets go."

Claire grabbed a few sweaters and put them on, she opened the door and just as they were about to walk out apartment Hope got a coughing fit. She fell down on the floor and began throwing up on the hallway carpet. Claire knelt down and patted her daughter on the back.

"We'll go out another day. You my dear have to be in bed today, I'm sorry."

Hope stopped throwing up and Claire picked her up in her arms and lifted her back to the bed. Hope had passed out. Claire immediately went knocking on the door across the hall.

"I have to go out, and I need your help."

Claire walked down the street, she passed the usual musicians on the street, but as she looked at them and passed them, one particular musician caught her eye.

"Angel?" Claire asked, as the street drummer looked up

"Claire?"


End file.
